


a 'good friend'

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Side Relationship: Karen Page/Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Trish and Karen have similar meanings of "good friends"(Or a small oneshot about their conversation, and post Jessica and Trish's hug in the season finale. Spoilers ahead)





	a 'good friend'

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy these two i swear. 
> 
> anyways i binged watched the defenders and fell in love with all the female characters and their relationships but it also revitalised by love for jess and trish !!!! im emo.
> 
> anyways enjoy! comments super appreciated x

Karen’s nice. She’s new and fresh and well, Trish isn’t going to lie – it’s nice talking to someone who can’t sort of fly, isn’t bulletproof, and who couldn’t lift a car.

It’s nice having normal. Even for a sliver of a moment. It makes Trish forget the deep worry filling her chest, not knowing where Jessica is – or if she’s even _breathing._ The thought alone almost makes Trish’s heart stutter.

Before she can dwell on it thought, spiral into a worried mess, Karen is at her side; both women staring at the white board in front of them.

 “Here”

She passes Trish the precincts coffee in a takeout cup, topped with a smile. And Trish smiles back in thanks. It’ll sit on the desk untouched, because it tastes like dirt, but it’s a nice gesture none the less.

 “I had no idea how bad it was”

Trish is letting her eyes wonder the board, taking in the pictures. Karen points to one, she says she watched someone die in that very spot and Trish looks to her, really looks to her, and she wonders why everyone who touches a meta human is somehow condemned to a life of uncertainty. Or death. Or a life that is always shifting, _unstable_.

She thinks of Jessica, her arms, her shoulders. How her body feels against hers. And Trish is just thankful Jessica _is_ stable. A permanent fixture in her horizon. Unmoving, solid.

It’s Karen’s voice then that brings Trish out of her daze. Making her blink once and focus back in.

 “-have to be willing to play close to the fire, right?”  
  
Trish smiles, and she’s happy she’s found someone who _gets_ it. “Jessica _is_ the fire”

(Karen gives her this _look,_ this look of “You’re in _deep”_ Trish ignores it, stuttering to try and diverge the topic from anything to do with her or Jessica. Is she really that transparent?)

 “What about that guy?” At Karen’s confused look, Trish elaborates. “Uh the…the lawyer you work with?”

Karen wides her eyes, clearing her throat, and Trish is happy she’s found a soft spot. “Uh, he’s a good friend. It’s…complicated” The other woman chuckles, and Trish smiles. Looking back to the board as Karen stares at her. The pictures form a puzzle, and Trish lets her eyes skit over them as she speaks.

 “Jessica’s a good friend, too.” Karen blinks, smiles at the words, and Trish is afraid maybe she’s said too much. Because that was a _painfully_ obvious parallel to what Matt means to Karen. Trish kinda wants the earth to swallow her whole, maybe drop her off next to Jessica on the way down.

“I-I mean, not in the traditional sense. You can’t rely on her to move a couch or plan a party,” They both laugh, and Trish has a feeling Karen _knows. “_ but when it comes to the _real_ stuff. The stuff that’ll last forever…”

Before she can finish, Malcolm and Foggy follow in with a bang of the door, cutting off their conversation with labored breaths and worried looks.  Trish finishes her thought later, she thinks of it when she remembers how Jessica is going into a building with a live bomb. Her chest itches with that familiar feeling as she thinks it.

  _“…you know that you are loved. That you matter. You know?”_

Karen makes her more dirt coffee, Trish maybe thinks it’s her way of saying “I understand”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jessica’s still coughing out demolished dust from her lungs when Trish’s body collides into hers.

And it’s not like Jessica didn’t know Trish wasn’t safe, but there’s this niggling feeling at the back of her mind whenever Trish isn’t near her. This feeling of _worry,_ like because Jessica isn’t there with her, Trish will slip through her fingers like sand. And no matter Jessica’s strength, nothing could save her.

It’s dumb and mushy and completely irrational, but when Trish hugs her back, Jessica has a thought that maybe she feels it too.

 “You’re okay”

Jessica feels the words mumbled into her neck, and she lets her body relax for a moment. Sink into the arms that feel like home. She realises this is the first time she’s really initiated a hug with Trish. “Yeah yeah. I’m okay. But more importantly, are you?”

Trish pulls back, and honestly the last thing Jessica was expecting was the other woman to look slightly _angry_.

 "Me? You’re the one who just barely escaped a _bomb_ Jess”

 “So you’re angry? Or happy. I honestly can’t tell which”

Trish wants to be mad, but Jessica’s heart beat is against her chest and it just makes her laugh, punching the other smiling woman in the arm. “Asshole.”

 “You love me”

And Jessica’s smiling, that rare smile Trish only gets to see, and she mutters back “Yeah I do” and nothing else matters.

(Except it does, because when Trish is pulled out of her tiny little world of Jessica, she notices then that when Danny walks through the door, Matt doesn’t follow like they all expect him to. Trish looks to Jessica with worried eyes, and her breath hitches when Jessica simply nods sadly)

That’s when she hears Karen sob into Foggy’s chest. And Trish’s heart _breaks_ for her. Because she lost him, and Trish guesses that when Matt died – covered in rubble and his own stubbornness, Karen died a little bit too. If Trish holds to Jessica that night a little tighter, face in her neck as she breathes her in, no one has to know. Not even Jessica.

It may be selfish but fuck, Trish didn’t realise how lucky she was that Jess walked through that door, jerky smile and relieved look and leather jacket being this warm familiar feeling of love.

Trish has survived _a lot_ of things.

(Yet losing Jessica, it would be her downfall)

 

-


End file.
